A Chance With Sonny
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Sonny asks Nico to help her rehearse a skit. She happens to leave out that a kiss is involved. How will Nico respond when he finds out he has to kiss Sonny? Maybe it's his one chance to be with Sonny! Nico & Sonny One-Shot!


"Great job Sonny." She felt someone punch her shoulder lightly.

"Aw thank-you Nico." Her mouth smiled in an instant as she saw his face. He always seemed to have a smile on.

Nico waltzed over to the prop couch and sat down. He could feel Sonny's eyes blaring into his so he looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Her grand smile instantly broke.

"I have a tiny little itty bitty witty…"

"Just spit it out Sonny!" Nico didn't like people prolonging their statements when they could just be straightforward.

She sighed, "I need a favor."

Nico jumped up from the couch, "As long as it doesn't involve making Tawni mad I'm in!"

Nico was her first real friend on set and ever since than she felt like she could trust him, even if it had only been a week since she arrived there.

Her smile widened, "Okay…well if you're sure."

He placed his hands together shrugging, "Positive, now what can I do for my friend?"

"Can you help me run lines?" Her voice asked hopefully and Nico just chuckled at her nervousness.

"Run lines, of course! Why were you so scared about asking me to run lines with you?" He couldn't quite get the hint. These were no ordinary lines.

Sonny picked up her script and handed it to him, her face turned slightly away, "It's that sketch on page 17 of the Script; the one where we make fun of McKenzie Falls."

Nico grabbed the script from Sonny as she turned away and shrugged, "Oh yeah I have to play Chad's character and you play my girlfriend…"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah keep reading…"

His eyes scanned down, "Okay so let's just start!"

She bit her bottom lip, "Okay…you go ahead!"

Nico shook his head and got into character. He flipped his nonexistent hair and turned to Sonny's back, "Look Portland Summer's almost over and once Fall comes back to the Falls I need to be free…"

Sonny turned around on cue and tried to speak but Nico placed his finger to her mouth. "But…"

"Time for talking's over!" Nico interrupted.

"But…" Sonny tried to talk again but Nico shook his head.

"Girl did you not hear me? I said time for talking's over!"

"But…"

Nico sighed and looked down at his script, "There's only one way to stop you from interrupting me again and that's…WHOA!" He paused and his eyes went wide!

Sonny took a breath out, "Let me guess you saw the part where you grab a hold of me and kiss me harshly on the mouth for five point seven seconds?"

Nico nodded, "Uhmm…who decided on the point seven?"

Sonny dropped her head and shook her hands, "Look Nico if you feel uncomfortable about this I understand. I mean why would a good looking guy like you want to kiss a girl from…"

Before Sonny had the chance to finish Nico dropped the script from his hands and gave Sonny one of the most heart felt kisses he had ever placed on a girl.

The two heard a giggle that didn't go unnoticed by Sonny or Nico.

"Wow…" Sonny's voice said breathlessly while Nico grabbed her body from the dipping position he had her in.

"Yeah…but who was that?" He referred to the giggle and turned to the position behind the prop of the mummy case. Zora popped out laughing.

"Zora senses love in the room!" Her giggling fits resulted in two pairs of eyes glaring at her.

"Zora were you there the entire time?" Sonny asked the little odd girl while she smiled innocently.

She shrugged, "Ah you guys should know by now I'm everywhere. Not to mention the cause of everything that happens around here." The little girl skipped out of the room leaving the couple dumbfounded.

"What did she mean by that?" Sonny turned to Nico who just shrugged.

"I don't know but want to go back to rehearsing?" He gave her a wink and Sonny simply responded with a small peck on his cheek.

"Sure…" The two returned to rehearsing while Zora climbed into the vent system.

She pulled herself up and laughed, "I can't wait until those two find out there is no McKenzie Falls script and that Zora planted the whole thing!" She chuckled to herself and left the couple to learn on their own of the match she had seen in them since day one.

**Short and sweet. Hope you guys liked! Comment-Review and favorite if you like! **


End file.
